It's Like My iPod Stuck On Replay
by Kae Kae
Summary: Challenge: Put iTunes on shuffle, write a drabble and you can only write it while the song is on. A collection of drabbles that range from the silly to the depressing, all written while listening to whatever comes up on my playlist.
1. Chapter 1

Since I can't seem to accomplish any more long stories while I'm so busy, I've been writing drabbles. I figured I'd go ahead and post them up here for everyone to enjoy!

Admittedly, these 10 are not actual drabbles (they're all WAY over 100 words), but the following groups will all be 100 words, promise.

* * *

_The Challenge: Put iTunes on shuffle, write a drabble and you can only write it while the song is on._

_

* * *

_

**Defying Gravity – Glee Cast **

Shawn rolled his eyes as he walked into the office. "Gus, really?"

Gus jumped as he turned to face his friend, embarrassed but defiant. "What? It's a very popular new show, Shawn. Everybody's watching it."

"Yeah, if they're a chick. You're a grown man watching high school kids prance around singing." Shawn plopped down next to Gus on the couch, putting on his best face of disapproval. "You cannot honestly tell me you like this crap."

Gus huffed. "This coming from the guy who watches Pretty in Pink at least once a month."

"That's different, Gus. That came from the genius mind of John Hughes, may he rest in peace."

"Shut up, Shawn. Sue's about to sabotage everything the kids have been working for, so mock me in silence."

**Easier to Run – Linkin Park**

Angrily shoving clothes into his bag, Shawn could already hear his father's disappointment in his head.

"_You're just running away, kid. Running off isn't going to fix anything is it? Man up and focus. How many hats?" _Henry's voice was so clear in his mind Shawn almost turned around screaming.

Because Henry had locked him up. Henry threw Mom out. Henry was barely home half the time because all he was doing was working. Henry pushed so damn hard Shawn couldn't stand being in the same room with him.

Shawn might be the one leaving, but he couldn't help but think Henry was the one running.

**Billy Jean – Michael Jackson**

Gus idolized The King of Pop. Sure, Michael had had his ups and downs (way downs), but nobody could argue his talent. Mostly because Gus would argue until the other person just gave up.

The day that Michael died, Gus had been around the office playing paper cricket with Shawn (although neither he nor Shawn really knew the rules to cricket). Shawn froze mid toss as the TV interrupted the program in the background to announce Michael Jackson's passing. That ended the game.

The rest of the day was spent listening to Michael on every radio station in existence and YouTubing his videos. Shawn drew the line at letting Gus take out the glove, insisting it'd cross the line from cool Michael to the crazy Michael they should probably let die with their fallen idol.

**Until the Day I Die – Story of the Year**

Fifteen years.

It had been fifteen years since Henry had to watch her walk out the door. Fifteen years of drowning in work, losing his son, retiring, moving to Florida, hating every second of Miami, moving back, and somehow miraculously getting his son back. All of it without her. All of it alone.

Henry dated. Online dating hadn't worked out well, Karen had set him up with that crazy minx, he'd met some people in bars. But none of them felt right.

Then, out of the blue, he'd gotten a phone call. Madeline was coming into town and wanted to see them. See _him_. Maybe he'd been given a second chance.

Because he already knew, had known the past fifteen years, that his heart really only belonged to her.

**To the Moon & Back – Savage Garden**

He couldn't just come out and SAY it. No way.

So Shawn did what he thought would make it obvious to Juliet. He left her notes. Smiled at her a little differently. Made her dinner. Impressed her in a football uniform.

Showed her what it was like to talk _very closely_.

No matter what he did though, Juliet held up her walls. If Shawn were the pensive-type (which he usually wasn't, but Juliet was the exception to his many rules), he might have figured Juliet had really been hurt in the past. There had to be some reason she was so adamant that the two of them being a one of them would be such a bad idea.

He couldn't just come out and say it, but maybe he could find a way to show her he was the one to take the chance on.

**Wandering Flames – FFX**

Juliet watched the fire build as firefighters swarmed around the building, unsuccessfully trying to stop the spread of the wandering flames. Her entire life was burning right in front of her eyes. Photos, journals, the chair her mother had bought her for college, the present she'd already bought for her brother's birthday, all being swallowed whole and turned to ash.

Instead of panic, Juliet felt a sense of serenity wash over her. Things seemed clear. This was surely a sign, time to move on from a life that was starting to feel as stifling as the heat that radiated from the orange waves. She turned her head to look away, remembering something she saw about a position opening up in Santa Barbara. Juliet wondered if it was still available.

**Jackie – Placebo**

Gus approached slowly, lowering himself next to his best friend, who continued to look blankly out at the water. "It's getting late, man. You should come in, eat."

Shawn shook his head slightly. "Nah."

Gus followed his gaze out to the ocean. Now that the sun was setting the water looked like ink slowly rolling in and out with each wave. "You can keep sitting here if you want, but she's not-"

"Someone who grew up in Miami doesn't just drown, Gus." It was the longest sentence Gus had heard from Shawn in days. "I know someone held her under. There were bruises on her wrists, on her neck." Shawn turned his head toward Gus, eyes raw from too much ocean air, or too many tears. "I just don't know who. Or why."

**Lies – Evanescence**

Sometimes it bothers Shawn that he lies for a living. He'd had to come up with something to keep himself out of that holding cell, but there was no way for him to know it'd turn into a career. Now, four years later he's still living that lie. Yeah, it was awesome but it was built on something he doesn't even believe _can _be true.

Sometimes Shawn hears his father in his head, scoffing at him every time he lies. Even when it's a ridiculous lie meant to make people stop and laugh, he still hears Henry the Human Lie Detector call him out on it. "_When someone lies that means they have something to hide, Shawn. What are you hiding this time?"_

Sometimes Shawn wants to tell the truth. Sometimes he does. But it's hardly ever clear if he's being honest when telling the truth.

**Sweet Dreams (Are Made of This) – The Eurythmics**

"Done!"

Gus looked up from where he worked diligently on his English essay. "There is no way that you're done already Shawn. I've been working for days on this paper about the social implications of 1984, and you just started an hour ago."

Shawn grinned, which just made Gus's frown deeper. That grin meant that Shawn thought he was currently the most brilliant person on the planet when the opposite was actually true. "Look at it Gus – I did an illustrated essay."

Slowly, Shawn turned the pages to show Gus. The first was the year 1984 drawn in cartoony numbers, the second page showed an Apple computer, and the last had a very detailed picture of Annie Lennox.

"You're so going to fail, Shawn. Annie Lennox?"

"Yes, Annie Lennox. The people in that book knew their sweet dreams were made of this and didn't have a mind to disagree." Shawn rolled his eyes as if that nonsensical fact was obvious.

The worst part was that Gus was pretty sure Shawn could convince their English teacher to at least give him a C for an hour's worth of doodling.

**If You Could Only See – Tonic**

The day Shawn's world almost ended still plays through his head on those nights when sleep is a distant dream. The notes still taunt him, her words still work their way icily down his spine.

But tonight, he's not up thinking about Yang. His mind is stuck after that, on a confession he never really thought he'd hear. Especially not that day. Especially not there in the theater.

Slowly he works his way out from Abigail's arms, out of her bed. Being there and thinking of _her_ makes his stomach turn a little, it's _wrong_, and he needs some air. The cool rush on his face as he sits on the balcony helps clear his head a little, but those blue eyes still twinkle when he closes his eyes, in that moment right before he broke her heart.

* * *

Thanks for reading this first batch! I hope to post more as they're finished in groups of ten. Let me know what you think. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Here are another 10 drabbles to 10 different songs. These are actually all 100 words.

Enjoy!

* * *

**The Phantom of the Opera Overture**

Shawn slumped down into his seat as the lights dimmed and the organ started. If he was in for hours of operatic torture, he wanted to be comfortable.

He knew the story – guy with super-terrible-ugly acne scars is insanely in love with this chick so he teaches her to sing and then tries to kill her. With lots of singing and capes. Or something. Shawn didn't really care.

What he did care about was impressing the theater major with the killer legs next to him, hopefully enough to have those legs wrapped around him later. It'd make Opera-Hell worth it.

**You Can Fly – Peter Pan**

Juliet watched Shawn chase Gus through the station, fighting a smile. From what she could tell the two were playing a complicated version of tag that combined 80's pop trivia and a golf club.

Lassiter snorted, "Children. They're going to kill somebody." Juliet didn't share that they'd already hit poor McNab.

Juliet couldn't help but agree with Lassiter, at least a little. Shawn and Gus were young at heart, like they belonged in Neverland. Juliet imagined what Shawn might look like in green tights, and her maniacal laughter left Lassiter questioning whether or not his partner was fit for duty.

**Without You I'm Nothing – Placebo**

Shawn stumbled into his apartment, weary and damp and sore and taken to his limit and thrown off the cliff. Collapsing onto the bed after too many long nights, he slept.

Unfortunately, he didn't sleep long. Within a few hours Shawn was up and throwing his life into boxes. Staying here was just intolerable. He could see her shirt across the gumball machine, papers to grade left on his desk, strands of her hair in the shower. There was enough from the past two days to haunt him; he didn't need his apartment to remind him what could have been.

**You're Crashing, But You're No Wave – Fall Out Boy**

"In the above and titled actions, we find the defendant, Kyle Leidermann, guilty."

Adam Hornstock knew the guilty verdict was coming (_always_ guilty), but that never helped take the sting out of it. He packed up his things before the judge had even finished.

As soon as he walked into the office Jarecki cornered him with a file. "All yours," he smiled. As if it were an honor to receive a hopeless case nobody else wanted.

The Jackson Hale murder. Fantastic. The headache Hornstock had been fighting all day pounded as he left to go meet his next guilty defendant.

**Haunted – Kelly Clarkson**

_Don't cry don't cry at least make it outside before you cry._

Scott was… Juliet couldn't believe it. She'd mused about what kept him from the train station – a wife, children, business, living overseas, but the idea that he… she blinked rapidly as she walked down the stairs toward the park.

Juliet walked and walked, her thoughts racing. _How long ago was it? Was he sick? Was he alone? _She hadn't waited for the details.

Stopping to watch some children play football she finally let her tears fall, haunted by what she didn't know because she wasn't there for him.

**Home – Three Days Grace**

Carlton dropped his tie on the couch and checked the clock. 1:43am. Dammit.

The remains of an evening alone were strewn throughout the house. A single wine glass glared at him, the remains of his dinner mocked him. Tori had expected him home for dinner; he'd worked on the Mendez case until the Chief forced him to take a few hours off to sleep. So much for the compromises the marriage counselor rambled on about.

Finally reaching his bedroom, Carlton froze. The empty bed caused the already-oppressive guilt to tighten sharply in his chest as the world spun around him.

**Mickey – Toni Basil**

"How mad are they?"

"Scale from one to ten? Mom's maybe an eight, Dad's easily an eleven."

"Great. I'm dead."

"You really hit the girl."

"Yeah."

"Over a bottle of nail polish."

"She stole it and then lied about it."

"So you knocked her out?"

"She was faking. I didn't hit her that hard."

"She had a concussion, Julie." Ewan glanced at his sister. "Next time, twist her thumb behind her back. Doesn't leave a mark, but hurts like a bitch."

Juliet blinked at her brother, a small smile tugging at her lips. At least Ewan was on her side.

**What I've Done – Linkin Park**

It wasn't easy carrying an extra large popcorn, a gigantic Mr. Pibb, a pack of Red Vines, and his Optimus Prime figurine, but Gus managed to make it to his seat.

Shawn snickered as Gus sat down, grabbing the Red Vines for himself. "You really brought O.P.?"

"Of course I brought him, Shawn. You bet me $50 I wouldn't. Pay up."

"Hm. Awkward."

"Why?"

"There you are!" Gus looked up at two gorgeous women coming toward them, and everything clicked. Shawn had set him up.

Quickly shoving Optimus under his seat, Gus fumed. Sometimes he really hated his best friend.

**Lie – David Cook**

Shawn stared blankly out across the water for what seemed like hours before he noticed someone was sitting next to him. How long Gus had actually been there he had no idea, but obviously Gus was waiting for Shawn to make the first move.

"You know, chasing serial killers doesn't impress the ladies as much as you'd think."

Gus understood; his anger flared. It wasn't fair to metaphorically kick a man while he was down. Abigail could have at least comforted Shawn, pretended everything was ok until tomorrow. His best friend deserved at least that much after saving her life.

**Our Solemn Hour – Within Temptation**

Desperate, terrified, Shawn did something he hadn't done in a long time.

He prayed. He closed his eyes as his father sped along empty city streets and prayed, begged to a God he hoped was listening with everything in his exhausted mind and heart. Panicked, frightened prayers that Abigail would be alive, that Lassiter and Gus would save Juliet, that this nightmare could be over.

Days later, after the sharp agony of the night faded to a dull ache, Shawn lit a candle and sat in a pew for hours; his thank you for two out of three prayers answered.


	3. Chapter 3

Another set of 10 drabbles to 10 more songs. This time they're considerably less angsty.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Beverly Hills – Weezer**

Gus blinked against the harsh sun as he slowly woke up. "Where are we?"

Without missing a beat, Shawn answered, "Mexico."

"What!? I said I would never, EVER-"

"Ok, we're not in Mexico. Hey, a sign."

Rant averted, Gus looked out the window. "Beverly Hills?"

Shawn nodded. "Yup. The same Hills the Clampetts brought their folksy charms to. I figured we'd cruise around, maybe look for some famous people. I've been practicing hiding in bushes and jumping out while hitting the picture button on my cell phone."

"We're going to spend the whole day in Beverly Hills?"

"Happy birthday, Gus."

**Rio – Duran Duran**

Lassiter had been watching her all night from across the room. Her movements were hypnotic, enchanting as she swayed with each pulse of music. Long blonde hair rippled as she moved toward her apparent target at the bar.

Taking a sip of water, Lassiter continued to watch the scene unfold. A smile of white and cherry-red lips was enough for the man to be caught in her web. A whispered promise convinced him to follow her out of the bar.

By the time Lassiter met them outside, O'Hara was reading him his rights, her coy smile replaced by gruff determination.

**How I Feel – Kelly Clarkson**

Juliet was happy for him. Honest. Shawn seemed happy with Abigail. She was happy that he was happy, and Abigail was probably happy so everything was great. And happy.

She was happy for him when Shawn closed another high-profile case. Shawn threw a grin in her direction as Lassiter sputtered, taking a step toward her to brag when his phone rang. He glanced at the screen before giving her an apologetic look. Abigail.

Juliet nodded at him as her stomach twisted. Later, alone at home, she let herself reflect about how she really felt. Juliet was unhappy, because of him.

**Kiss the Girl – The Little Mermaid**

"Shawn, I'm starting to feel seasick with this blindfold on."

"How'd you know we were on the water?"

"You argued with your dad on the dock about the boat. Can I take it off now?"

"I guess, since you're too good of a detective to surprise."

Juliet took off the blindfold and gasped softly. The lights Shawn had used to decorate the boat twinkled softly in the waves below. In the middle of the boat was a bottle of wine and strawberries.

"I tried a table, but it didn't fit." Shawn smiled, almost shyly. "This ok?"

Juliet kissed him. "Perfect."

**Face Down – The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus**

Gus stopped in the doorway of the bedroom, staring at the body sprawled across the bed. Marissa Rutherford, Top Cheerleader of 1995 and Gus's #1 crush of senior year, was staring lifelessly at the ceiling, neck bruised and face swollen.

Figuring Shawn could handle things on his own, Gus escaped outside, breathing deeply to keep his breakfast down. At their reunion there were rumors about the jerk Marissa'd married; about how controlling he was, about why her dress was so high cut and her sleeves so long. Rage replacing nausea, Gus went back inside to help Shawn catch the bastard.

**You've Got a Friend In Me – Randy Newman, Lyle Lovett**

It was a huge job being Shawn's best friend. Actually, it was a huge job being Shawn's friend at all. Gus figured that was why Shawn didn't have a lot of close friends – too much work for most people.

Sometimes Gus agreed. Shawn could be selfish, obnoxious, petty, and unpredictable.

But Gus also knew that Shawn could be a genius, when he wasn't being an idiot, and that Shawn believed in Gus, even if he didn't always say it. And a guy couldn't ask for someone more loyal. It was a difficult job being Shawn's best friend, but worth it.

**In the Cold Light of Morning – Placebo**

The first thing Shawn registered was the sunlight trying to burn a hole into his face. Rolling over to hide his face in his pillow, the second thing was his stomach about to empty its contents – luckily somebody left the trashcan by the bed.

Squeezing his eyes shut and curling back under his covers, Shawn tried to put together the pieces from the night before. Liquor store, drinking from the bottle, Gus showing up, then… nothing.

Leaning over the bed again as he readied himself for Puking: Round 2, he promised himself that he wouldn't cope with Jack _ever_ again.

**Pure Moods**

Looking around the deserted station, Lassiter internally warred with himself. He needed to be alert, but his iPod called to him. Just a couple songs, he figured, while he finished up his paper work.

Halfway through the second song, the earbuds were yanked violently from his ears. "What does a Lassie listen to by himself in the station on a Thursday night?" an annoyingly familiar voice mused.

"Spencer, give it back or I will lock you in a cell for grand theft."

Shawn didn't seem worried. He put the earbud up to his own ear and listened before making a face. "Is that Yanni?"

Lassiter snatched his iPod back angrily. "No."

"Sounded Yanni-ish."

"Mind your business."

"It's cool, Lass. Hey, Gus and I were going to go try out that new age yoga class for those who are on the green-tea-granola diet. Interested?"

Shawn laughed as Lassiter chased him out.

**Mordred's Lullaby – Heather Dale**

Gus sat down next to Shawn. "Did you study at all?"

"Yup," Shawn replied confidently. "Merlin teaches Wart stuff, and Wart pulls the sword from the stone and becomes King Arthur even though he's a little dork."

"That's the Disney movie, Shawn. You're going to fail the test on Arthurian legend."

"It was boring! That one guy rode around on his horse for eight pages."

"It wasn't that bad. If you had bothered to read it, you would've found out it's full of betrayal, sex, and fighting."

Shawn slumped down in his seat. "Disney always leaves out the good stuff."

**Total Eclipse of the Heart – Bonnie Tyler  
**

"If you're not a movie-making major, why are you taking a movie-making class?"

Gus ignored Shawn's whining tone. "Because I thought it would be fun."

"So your assignment is to make a music video, and over-the-top theatrical MTV videos were your inspiration?" Shawn complained. "There are so many cooler things you could have done, Gus. This reeks of a bad remake of Total Eclipse or Meatloaf."

"Whine all you want, Shawn, but you're going to come down that hallway singing, and that fan's going to blow. I don't care about your hair getting messed up, I care about my A."


	4. Chapter 4

Ten more songs, ten more drabbles. This time these songs were requested by my sister, so she can take all the blame for song choice.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Ready to Die – Andrew W. K.**

"Oh, it's on."

"Yeah, well I'm on like a light bulb in a burnt-out socket."

"That doesn't' even make sense, Shawn."

"It does in the reverse psychology book of trash talking. I'm throwing you off your pathetic excuse that you call game. Bring it, Gus. Fussy Gussy. Gus the Puss-"

"You started that?"

"No, but it fits. Cause you're gonna be pussing and oozing when I'm done with you."

Shawn and Gus stopped to stare at each other, both grimacing.

"That's disgusting, Shawn."

"Yeah, let's strike that one from the record." Shawn paused, and then asked, "What're we playing again?"

o o o

**The Final Countdown – Europe**

"I look ridiculous."

"Shawn, you're in a tuxedo. A nice tuxedo. I'm sure you look fine."

"I bet you don't look ridiculous. I bet you look gorgeous. Exquisite. A doe-eyed vanilla cupcake-"

"A doe-eyed vanilla cupcake?"

"Well, I'm told brides look doe-eyed. You know, this conversation would be easier if you opened the door, Jules."

"That would break tradition. It's bad luck to see each other on our wedding day until I come down the aisle."

"Which is hours away. You know I'm not very patient."

"You can wait for this, Shawn. It'll be worth it. I promise."

"I know."

o o o

**Out of Control – She Wants Revenge**

Shawn watches her sway as she watches the crowd with a smirk on her lips. _Well_. She looks much more interesting than looking for a suspect he's already ruled out in the crowded club.

Their eyes meet, and he feels himself being pulled toward her. A smile is all he receives before she leads him onto the dance floor. She holds him close, whispers in his ear, and he follows her, breathes her in, closes his eyes. Much, _much_ more interesting.

It isn't until he feels the sting of a needle and everything goes black that he realizes his mistake.

o o o

**Livin' on a Prayer – Bon Jovi**

Juliet hated waiting in the car on Lassiter. _Keep an eye out for suspicious activity, O'Hara. _ On a coffee run.

She reached across the dash and turned on the radio. Bon Jovi had just started, and Juliet couldn't hold back her smile. Or her humming. Which turned into singing. Loudly.

"Wooooooooah, we're halfway there. Woooooooooooooo-oah-"

The knocking on the window made her scream and turn around. Shawn's smile made her want to melt into her seat, but she sheepishly rolled down the window.

"I have to say, I like your musical tastes better than Lassie's. Do you know what he listens to?"

Juliet felt herself redden. "Lassiter's getting coffee. I'm just waiting."

Shawn's smile widened. "Sweet. That means we have time to finish the song." He leaned over Juliet – close enough that she could smell his aftershave and a hint of something sweet – and turned it up. "How's your harmony?"

o o o

**The Chemical Worker's Song – Great Big Sea**

Gus had a busy day ahead of him:

_Wake up at 6:00am, sharp. _

_Shower, breakfast, brush teeth. _

_Stop at the dry cleaners to drop off suit that Shawn spilled milkshake all over. _

_Presentation on new anti-fungal medication ready to be debuted next week._

_Three stops scheduled before lunch._

_Lunch at 11:45 with Dr. Hoisser._

_Meeting at Central Coast._

_Two more stops._

_Grocery shopping on the way home._

_Memorize information about new anti-funal medication ready to be debuted next week._

At 6:00am, Gus found Shawn in his room, babbling about a new case. Gus had a crazy day ahead of him.

o o o

**Vexed and Glorious – Kenna**

She smiled as her boyfriend snuggled further into the covers, snoring softly. Abigail knew from experience that Shawn could sleep until she got home from school if nothing disturbed him.

In that aspect, they couldn't be more different. Abigail was driven; she worked hard to achieve her goals, dedicating her life to teaching and learning. Shawn dedicated his life to taking life as it came to him, and somehow things always worked out for him.

Although part of her was tempted to join him, waiting to see what life would bring her, Abigail stood up. She had work to do.

o o o

**Mamboleo – Elissa**

Iris was in heaven. The music blasted from her pink little stereo with the princesses on the front, and she danced around the living room. She waved her arms and spun in circles, watching for Mommy's figure because she would be mad if it was broke. She was also careful not to step on Grumbly as she hopped in place. Stepping on Grumbly hurt her feet. One last leap over her doll and the song ended.

Karen cringed as her daughter cheered, "Again, Mommy, again!" The song was cute the first time; it was insufferable the hundred eighty second time.

o o o

**California Dreaming – The Mamas and the Papas**

"You're from California?" Bridget leaned closer, her eyes bright with interest laced with wine.

Shawn nodded, his own eyes twinkling. "Yup. Sun, sand, whole California experience. I was even a lifeguard, if that fulfills your California fantasy."

"Oh yeah it does." She sighed dreamily. "I've always wanted to go to California. It just seems… nice."

"Yeah, it is."

Bridget blinked, looking confused for a moment. "If you lived somewhere that nice, why'd you leave?"

Shawn shrugged. "Because there are other beautiful places that aren't California." Shawn leaned in this time, smiling his most charming smile. "And much more beautiful people."

o o o

**Snakes on a Plane (Bring It) – Cobra Starship**

Gus checked under his seat. He checked the pocket in front of him, the overhead compartment, the overhead compartment across the aisle, and even the briefcase already sitting up there. Then, and only then, did Gus take his seat.

Shawn plopped down next to him, somewhere between amused and disgusted. "I think you are the only person on this airplane – or the rest of the world – who is actually worried about snakes _literally_ being on a plane."

"I'm just being prepared, Shawn. And when you're going into anaphylactic shock brought on by snake venom, don't say I didn't warn you."

o o o

**24 – Jem**

Juliet counts each deafening minute that passes.

4:10.

Her stomach twists with each tick; her heart creeps just a little bit further up her throat.

4:11

Juliet thinks about The Call. Her mother will cry. Her father, he would be numb, dumbstruck.

4:12

The elevator's broken. She isn't sure any of them can run up all those stairs fast enough.

4:13

Who would feed her cats?

4:14

Juliet closes her eyes. She imagines Shawn catching up to Yin, pushing him off the clocktower. She opens them before Yin hits the ground.

4:15

Fifteen minutes until she's rescued or she falls.

* * *

So, what did you think? I tried a few new things with this set, like present tense. Feedback would be appreciated.


End file.
